


You Get My Love

by ailaikannu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Kara Danvers, Bisexual Supergirl, Drama, Drama & Romance, Drama because you know me, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Eventual Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, I am Supercorp Trash, I can't help it, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor is the queen of the world, Sanvers - Freeform, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, SuperCorp, SuperCorp Week, Supercorp and Sanvers give me life, Supercorp endgame, Supercorp is endgame fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailaikannu/pseuds/ailaikannu
Summary: Kara Danvers was back to her usual self. Reporter by day, superhero by night. That was how Winn liked to describe her. The truth was more like superhero by life and reporter whenever possible.Realizing that you're in love with your best friend is challenging. When you are Supergirl and she is Lena Luthor, things might get even more complicated.ORBeing a superBIhero doesn't make you any less awkward when it comes to love and its challenges.ORThe Danvers sisters are NOT meant to be heterosexual.





	1. Super-lies

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something new!  
> A Supergirl fanfiction.  
> SuperCorp and Sanvers are currently giving me life.  
> Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated :)

Kara Danvers was back to her usual self. Reporter by day, superhero by night. That was how Winn liked to describe her. The truth was more like superhero by life and reporter whenever possible.

Still, she loved her life.

She loved her job.

She loved her family.

She loved her friends.

Everything felt normal.

Her work as reporter was back to normal. The crime rates were the lowest they’d ever been, making her job a bit boring, but she always had something to write about. She had rediscovered her love for other people, and the truth.

Her life as Supergirl was in perfect unison with her life as Kara Danvers. She enjoyed flying around, helping the police with burglaries and minor incidents.

Alex and Maggie were planning the wedding, fighting over types of music and colours to use. It was fun to see.

Winn and James were still helping her around with Guardian and they had finally started being more careful with what they did.

The DEO was working better than it ever had, developing new ways to deal with aliens that were trying to destroy the city and always finding new technologies to use in battle.

Then something changed.

She didn’t see it at first, she didn’t feel the coldness, the dryness of the air that was around her.

Around them.

Lena was different.

A lot different.

After weeks of the brunette avoiding her and never returning her calls, Kara decided that it was time for her to visit Lena’s office. For the first time in a long time, she felt afraid of rejection.

Lena’s assistant brought her to her office’s door and she hesitantly knocked on the glass.

“Come in.”

Kara slowly walked inside, feeling hesitant. She didn’t even know what to expect.

“Why are you avoiding me?” She asked. She felt surprised, by how small she felt while standing in that big, white, office.

“I am not.” Lena said, not even bothering to look at her.

“You most definitely are.” Kara said. “I’ve been calling you for two weeks and you never called me back.”

“I’ve been busy.” Lena replied, her voice flat.

“You were born busy, Lena.” Kara said. “You’ve always found time for me.”

“I’ve been particularly busy.” She said, still looking at her tablet.

Kara looked at her for a second. She took a deep breath and pursued her lips. “Why are you lying to me, Lena?”

Lena felt the shift in Kara’s voice and lift her chin to face her. “You’ve been lying to me for months.”

“What?” Kara was incredulous. “I have not.”

“But you have.” She took a deep breath. “Supergirl.”

Kara’s heart stopped for a second. “I…”

“You can go now.” Lena said, going back to her tablet.

“Lena… I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Lena said. “I understand.”

Kara’s knees were shaking and, for the first time in her life, she felt like she had no words. She had no way of saving herself. “I wanted to tell you, it’s just…”

“I don’t need an explanation, Kara.” Lena replied, her voice low and controlled. “Now… I am really busy, I’ll call you.”

“Okay.” Kara whispered. “I’m sorry.”

She went back to CatCo and found herself crying in the bathroom. She looked at herself, red eyes and wet cheeks and felt like slapping herself. She kept thinking about what to do and on how she was going to regain Lena’s trust.

And Lena’s respect.

She called Alex, thinking she might be able to help her.

“Alex, I made a mistake.” She said the moment her sister picked up.

“What did you do?” Alex asked, her big sister voice sounding loud and clear.

“Lena somehow found out that I’m Supergirl and she won’t even talk to me.”

Alex waited for a second. “She’s probably shocked. Try telling her why you kept it from her, it’ll make her feel better.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah… She’ll understand. Lena’s a smart woman.”

“She is.” Kara said, smiling unknowingly. “Thanks, Alex.”

“Always.”

That night, she thought about calling Lena. Knowing that she wouldn’t answer, nor call her back, Kara decided to fly to her window. Even at 10 p.m, she found Lena still in her office. She knocked on the window glass, scaring Lena almost to death.

The brunette looked at her for a second, before deciding to walk out and meet her on the terrace. “It’s not fair.”

“What?” Kara asked, confused.

“You can fly on my terrace and avoid my security whenever you want.”

“I can.” Kara replied. “But I won’t do it anymore if it bothers you.”

“No, it’s okay.” Lena said. “I’m angry at you.”

“I know.” Kara whispered. “I wanted to tell you, Lena. I really wanted to. But…”

“You keep saying but.” Lena said, interrupting her. “Maybe one day you’ll tell me why you lied to me for all these months.”

“To keep you safe.” Kara said, her voice coming out lower than a whisper.

“What?” Lena’s voice came out a lot louder than Kara’s. It was almost as if their voices were clashing, with one ending up being stronger than the other one.

“I lied to keep you safe.” Kara repeated, louder.

Lena looked positively confused. “That makes no sense.”

“It does. Supergirl’s family is always in danger.”

“Supergirl’s family?” Lena asked, a smirk on her face.

“Yes.” Kara confirmed. “You are a part of my family.”

Lena smiled. “You are like the only part of my family that matters.”

 


	2. Exclusively a Luthor

She arrived at CatCo bright an early that morning. Lena was her boss now and she was wasn’t exactly behaving like the best of her employees, nor like her best friend. She had spent Lena’s first day talking back to her and disappearing without even talking to her. On Lena’s second day, her big secret had been revealed, turning her into the worst best friend ever.

She wanted Lena’s third day to be the best day ever. She needed to make up for the first two. She waited at her desk while working on a little article that she was writing, but Lena never showed up. She waited for her lunch break and then went and talked to James.

“Hey…”

“Hey, Kara. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah… Uhm… Is Lena coming in today?”

“No.” He said. “Her assistant Jess called this morning and said that she’ll be staying at L-Corp.”

“Did she say why?” Kara asked, looking visibly worried. “Is she sick? Is she okay?”

“I don’t know, Kara. Jess told me that she wasn’t coming in and that’s about it. When it comes to a Luthor who owns your company, you don’t ask questions.”

 _She’s not just a Luthor_ , Kara thought.

“Right. Let me know if she changes her mind and comes in.” She left before James could say anything else.

She tried texting her, but the brunette didn’t reply. When she got back home, she tried calling her, but it went directly to voicemail.

Kara felt lost.

She thought about going to Lena’s office to see her, but realized that her friend was probably trying to avoid her. She decided on waiting for her.

She went to the DEO, hoping to get something to work on. She needed to keep her mind occupied. She needed to stop thinking about Lena Luthor.

The tapping of her own fingers on the table made her head spin. She almost felt dizzy, but she couldn’t. Those are human feelings.

“What’s wrong?” Her sister asked her, walking closer to where she was. “You looked a lot perkier this morning.”

“Lena didn’t come to CatCo this morning. I’m scared.”

“About what? She might be sick, you know?”

“About Lena knowing.”

“I thought she said she’s good.”

“Yes, I know she’s good. I already know how she feels about Supergirl.” Kara said. “I just… She was the only one to see me as Kara. She looked at me in my glasses and blouses and saw Kara Danvers. Now she’s going to look at my glasses and know that I don’t really need them. She’s going to see me disappear and worry about me. She’s not going to see me as Kara Danvers anymore. I’ll be Supergirl.”

Alex smiled weakly. “Because you are Supergirl. But you are Kara Danvers as well. You are both and we all know that you are. We worry about you because we know that when you disappear is to fight aliens that want to kill you.”

“I’m scared she’ll change her mind about me.”

“If she hasn’t in the past year, I don’t see why she should now.” Alex replied. “Plus, Lena’s a fan of Supergirl. She’s a superfan. We all know that.”

Kara’s smile brightened the usual dark DEO room in which they were staying.

“Here’s my sister back. Let’s go now, we have some douchebags to catch.”

They found Winn and J’onn already looking at the main screen, talking about technologies used in Mars. In the end, Winn was always Winn.

“Thank you for joining us.” J’onn said when they walked in. “Agent Schott found what looks like several boxes of explosive scattered mainly around two big storage units in west and east National City.”

“Are those the boxes of explosive made by the three douchebags that we got yesterday?” Alex asked.

“Yes, they are.”

“I was hoping for new douchebags.” She said, looking positively sad.

“Supergirl and I will search the east storage unit, you’re taking your team to the west one, is that okay?”

Alex nodded. “Winn, send me the location.” She almost ran to the armoury to get ready and so did her team.

J’onn and Kara, not needing any weapons, simply flew out of the DEO and to the east storage unit. When they got there, Kara stopped for a second.

“This is an L-Corp storage unit.” She stated, realizing that she couldn’t keep her mind off of Lena. Now, she felt worried that something might have happened to her.

“How can you tell?”

“The giant L in the front kind of gave it away.”

J’onn smiled. “Are you thinking that it’s something related to Cadmus?”

“I hope not.” Kara replied, gritting her teeth. “But it might be. Let’s go get these explosives.”

They walked inside and Kara scanned the storage unit. “Okay, I can see three boxes, are we taking them back to the DEO?”

“Yes, so be careful. We don’t want any of this explosive to somehow go off on us. Or on the city.”

They got the three boxes of explosives and carefully brought them back to the DEO.

“I know you want to go and check on Lena.” J’onn said, matter-of-factly. “You can go.”

Kara smiled and flew to L-Corp. She got to Lena’s terrace and was taken aback by what she saw.

Lena was wearing sweatpants. And her face was make up free. She looked… Tired. Exhausted.

She smiled weakly when she saw Kara on her terrace.

“Hello.” She said, while opening the door. Her voice felt different, colder. She realized that Kara was looking at her the way she’d look at a three headed baby. “It’s still me, Lena Luthor?”

Kara hesitated. “Yes, I know. Are you okay?”

“I am, yes.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I am tired, it happens even to the best of us.” Lena said. “Are you okay?”

Kara looked at her. “No.”

Lena’s expression changed drastically. “Why? What happened?”

“I thought about how terrible I made your first two days at CatCo and wanted to make it all better today. You didn’t show up and I got worried, because you never skip work, you basically leave her at L-Corp. Then we had some things to take care for at the DEO and we found explosives in one of your storage units and I was scared something might have happened to you.”

“You don’t need to worry about me.” Lena said. “I am okay. Is there something else that you’re not telling me?”

“I vowed to stop lying to you, so…” Kara took a deep breath. “What scares me the most about you knowing that I’m Supergirl is that you were the only one that saw me as Kara Danvers. To you, I was Kara and that was it. I’m scared that you’re going to see me exclusively as Supergirl, but I’m Kara Danvers as well.”

Lena walked closer and looked at her with tenderness. “I won’t explain to you why that is not what is going on here, okay? I’m just going to ask you a simple question and you get whatever you need to from your answer.

 _Do you see me exclusively as a Luthor?_ ”

 


	3. Scarier

“Where’s Alex's team?” J’onn asked once he got back to the DEO.

“They’re not back yet.” Winn said. “You keep forgetting that you can fly and they have to use stupid cars. Where’s Kara?”

“She went straight to L-Corp, she needed to see Lena.” J'onn explained, sitting down.

“We’re having trouble at the storage unit, sir.” J’onn heard Alex say in his earpiece.

“What kind of problems, Danvers?”

“We found one of the boxes, currently trying to locate the second one.”

“I’ll have Agent Schott send you the location again. Any sign of enemies?”

“No, not for now.”

J’onn heard a weird buzz and then their communication was cut. “These damn earpieces never work.”

But then he saw Winn panicking. “No, they’re working. Alex’s was cut.”

“By whom?”

“I’ll check her team.” Winn said, frantically typing on his keyboard. “They were all cut.”

“I’m going there. You call Supergirl.” J’onn flew out of the DEO and went directly to the storage unit where Alex and her team were. He got there and found Supergirl by the entrance.

“What happened?” She asked.

“I was talking to Alex, and the communication between us was cut. We checked her team’s earpieces and they were all disconnected.” They went inside, while Kara tried to see if she could locate her sister and her team.

“Nobody is in here.” She said. “Literally nobody.”

J’onn looked at her. “They have to be in here.”

“But they’re not.”

“Check again.” He said, realizing how worried Kara looked. "Even on the outside."

She tried focusing more and she finally saw something. “I can see something outside the west side.” They ran to the west entrance and found Vasquez lying on the ground. She was injured, but awake.

“What happened?” J’onn asked.

“They attacked us.” She explained. “They came out of nowhere, I don’t even know if we’re all here and if we’re all okay. We weren’t expecting anyone to be here.”

J’onn looked around and counted the people he could see on the ground. He realized that two of them were dead and one of them was missing.

“They took my sister.” Kara said, her voice turning to ice. “I need to go find her.”

J’onn tried stopping her, but Kara was already up in the sky when he opened his mouth to speak some sense into her. He breathed hard before going back to Vasquez. “I’m going to call for help. Martin and Kelsen are dead. The others seem okay.”

Kara was flying as fast as she could, while talking to Winn on her mouthpiece. “Doesn’t she have a tracker on her? Anything at all? Her phone? What do we know about these people? Who are they? Where are they?”

“She has a tracker, but it was most definitely stripped off her, considering that it’s where you and J’onn found the team. Same for her phone. We don’t know who took her, Kara. I don’t know what kind of information to give you.”

“I need to find her, Winn.” She said. “Who were they looking for? They were locating explosives, right? The same ones that J'onn and I took to the DEO earlier? Explosives don’t just grow out of seeds in the ground.”

“No, they don’t. The people who made the explosives and were planning on using them are already here, in our cells. This operation was after their capture.”

Kara nodded and flew back to the DEO, faster than she’d ever flown before. “Have you called Maggie?” She asked, once she was back next to Winn.

“No, not yet. I thought you’d want to do it.”

“I really don’t want to.” She says. “I’m going to talk to these damn guys and you call Maggie.”

He nodded as she walked away. “I guess.”

He grabbed his phone and dialled Maggie’s number, waiting patiently for her to pick up.

“Hey, Maggie, it’s Winn… From the DEO.”

“Yeah, stupid. I know who you are.” Maggie laughed.

“Alright, alright… Listen, I need you to come here. Something happened.”

“What happened? Is Alex okay? Kara?”

“Kara is okay. Alex… Alex was taken by someone.”

“Taken? By someone? I’m coming.”

She hung up the phone and Winn went back on trying to find a way to locate Alex. Downstairs, Kara was yelling at the three people they had captured for the bombs.

“Was there anybody else in your group?” She asked.

“No.” The leader said. He was a weird looking guy, with tattoos and angry eyes. “And even if there were, I wouldn’t tell you. We’re aliens, not stupid people.”

“I’ll be back.” She said, before walking back to Winn’s station.

“Any news?”

He shrugged. “Maggie is coming. I’m still looking for Alex.”

Kara stood behind him, looking at the screens and trying to think about who could have taken Alex. She felt how agitated Winn was as he furiously tapped on his keyboard. She felt terrified of something happening to Alex.

“What the fuck happened?” Maggie’s angry voice woke her from her apparent state of trance.

“We have no idea.” Kara said, knowing that Winn would be too scared to face her. “We had these guys in custody, they were here because they made several boxes of explosives and stacked them in L-Corp’s storage units. J’onn and I went to one storage unit and Alex and her team went to the other one. Her team was attacked, there were two fatalities and Alex was taken.”

Maggie took a deep breath. “Have you talked to the people who made the explosives?”

Kara nodded. “You might look scarier, though.”

Maggie nodded her head multiple times. “I’m gonna go and see what I can do.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the love.  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated :)  
> Also, I'm sorry. There's no Lena in this chapter.. She'll be back on chapter 4, no worries!


	4. Missed Calls

They spent the rest of the night trying to locate Alex.

Thinking about who might have taken her.

Winn kept tapping on the keyboard.

Kara felt helpless and useless.

She grabbed her phone and walked away from where the other officers were staying. She looked at her phone and saw that she had five missed calls.

All from Lena.

She called her back.

“Hey..”

“Kara? Are you okay? Did you find her?”

“No, not yet… I’m sorry for flying away, but…”

“It’s okay, dear.” Lena said, her voice sounding like a warm hug. “I’m here if you need me.”

There was a moment of silence before Kara spoke again. “What’s good about being Supergirl if when my sister’s in danger I can’t help her?”

Her voice broke and Lena wished they were next to each other. She desperately wanted to hold her. She wanted to be her rock for once.

“Being Supergirl doesn’t make you responsible for everything, Kara. You’ll find her, I promise.”

“I can’t lose her.”

“You won’t.” Lena said, her voice firm. “Listen, I’m going to call my mother and see if this has anything to do with Cadmus.”

“No, don’t.” Kara urged. “It’s not safe.”

“You don’t need to worry about me.”

“I do.” Kara insisted. “I can’t let anything happen to you. I can’t handle you and my sister both in danger.”

Lena hesitated. “Alright, I won’t. Let me know if you need anything. I’ll be at L-Corp all night long.”

“Be safe, Lena.”

She walked back to where Winn was, only to realize that he looked discouraged.

“I can’t find her. I’ve been looking everywhere.” He whispered. “As long as we don’t know who took her, we won’t be able to locate her.”

“Maybe I should go back to the storage unit and look for anything that might help us.”

Winn nodded weakly. “I’ll be here.”

She flew back to the storage unit and looked carefully around. She looked at the blood stained walls and ground. She teared the place apart, mentally excusing herself with Lena. After almost one hour of looking around, she finally found something that didn’t look like it belonged there.

It was something that looked like a gun and it wasn’t from the DEO.

She flew back and showed it to both Winn and J’onn.

Winn looked at it for a second before looking like he was going to murder someone.

“This is Cadmus.”

Kara felt her knees becoming weak. She felt as if they were about to give out. “Lena.”

She didn’t give herself some time to think and flew off to L-Corp. As she had said before, Lena was sitting at her desk.

Kara barged in, for the first time in her life, no bothering to wait for Lena to see her and acknowledge her presence.

“You’re safe.” Kara whispered, relieved.

“Kara, what’s wrong?” Lena asked. It was the middle of the night and she had been trying to keep herself occupied with some work.

“I’m going to stay here with you and a team of officers is going to make sure that you’re okay if they call me at the DEO and I need to leave.”

Lena looked perplexed. “You still haven’t told me what’s wrong.”

“Right.” Kara breathed hard. “It was Cadmus who took my sister.”

Lena didn’t know what she was feelings. She had been free from her mother and her crazy schemes for a long time and, suddenly, she felt a rush of rage going through her body.

“Mother.” She simply said.

Kara nodded, knowing how upset Lena felt. “Do you have any idea of where they might have taken her?”

Lena thought about it for a second. “I assume anywhere L-Corp related. My mother’s aim is to make me look like them, to find a way to make me look like I’m guilty. Like I’m a Luthor.”

“You are not like them, Lena.” Kara said. “You might be a Luthor by name, but you’re no Lex. You’re Lena, you’ve spent your entire life trying to make up for your family’s mistakes and that’s admirable. You’re kind and have a big heart. Never forget that. Everything you do is for other people, for the greater good. Luthors do everything in their power to have better lives, you never cared about that. You’re not selfish, you’re one of the most selfless people I’ve ever met. People should stop judging others based on their surname or where they come from, but solely on their actions. I never saw you as exclusively a Luthor. You’ve always been Lena to me.”

Kara had seen Lena go through a hundred bad things since she’d moved to National City. She’d seen her eyes get puffy and swollen. For the first time, in over year, she saw Lena shed real tears. She saw her shaking because of how strong her sobs were. Kara could feel Lena’s heartbeat, it was getting louder and louder, it almost felt as if it was trying to escape from Lena’s chest. She instantly ran by Lena’s side, holding her close to her chest. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

“Nobody…” Lena began, her voice cracking with tears. “The things you said… They were the nicest anyone has ever told me. I… I am so lucky to have you.”

What Kara knew, was that she was lucky to have Lena by her side. “You are Lena, before you are a Luthor. I love you.”

Lena closed her eyes. “Also the first time to have someone say it to me and actually mean it. I love you too, Kara.”


	5. Keep Me Safe

“You know you can leave, right?” Lena said, looking up from her tablet. She was working on a new project for L-Corp, while Kara was sitting on the couch, staring in front of her.

“I don’t want to.”

Lena smiled, knowingly. “I won’t be in any danger, there are like fifteen officers in front of my door.”

Kara shook her head. “Still. I’m staying here.”

“Are you staying here for my protection or because you don’t want to be alone?”

Kara hesitated. “Both.”

Lena got up from her desk chair and walked to the sofa, where Kara was sitting. She sat next to her and drapperd her arm on her shoulders. “You can stay, of course. I’m here. Always.”

Kara moved closer, resting her head on Lena’s chest. Ironically, she was meant to keep Lena safe, but it was Lena keeping her safe instead.

After a while, Kara’s phone went off. It was J’onn.

“Supergirl, you should take Ms Luthor here.”

Kara's wrinkle appeared on her face, making her look perplexed. “Why?”

“It’s safer to have the both of you here. We still don’t know what Cadmus is after.”

Kara nodded. “Okay, we’ll be there in a sec.”

She got up, kind of disrupting the calmness that they had created. Lena looked displeased, to say the least.

“Where are we going?”

“To the DEO, they think we’ll be safer there.” Kara explained.

“Okay, we can take my car.”

Kara looked at her for a second and then started laughing soundly.

“What?” Lena was confused.

“Did you forget who I am?”

Lena’s eyes flickered. “Right. I assume we’re flying there.”

“Yes. It’s a lot faster.” Kara explained. “I’m going to have to pick you up, though.”

“You’ve done it before, it shouldn’t be a problem. Plus, I am not that heavy.” Lena smirked.

Kara smiled and gently picked her off the ground. Lena secured her arm behind Kara’s neck and knew that she had nothing to worry about.

“Ready?”

Lena nodded and, suddenly, they were up in the sky, flying towards the DEO. Lena enjoyed the breeze on her face and realized that it was her first time actually flying with Kara. She had done it once in the past, but she was unconscious. It didn’t really count.

They got to the DEO fast enough, and found J’onn, Maggie and Winn waiting for them.

“Ms Luthor.” J’onn began. “It’s a pleasure to see you again.”

“Please, call me Lena.” The brunette replied. “It’s nice to see you again.”

She then went and shook Maggie’s hand. “Nice to see you and not have to arrest you, Ms Luthor.”

“Lena.” She smiled. “I feel the same.”

Winn looked terrified. “It’s great to see you again, Ms Luthor.”

“Ah, yes. Winn, right? We worked together at my charity event. And you helped me setting up a device that my brother made. Also, you spilled wine on me.”

Winn blushed profusely and looked even more terrified as he nodded his head.

“And it’s Lena for you as well.”

“Of course, Ms Luth… Lena.”

“Guys, any news?” Kara said, waking everyone from the state of awe they were in.

“No, not yet. We’ve been monitoring every L-Corp building in National City, but everything seems normal.” Winn said. “They might have left the town.”

“Or they might have found another one of Lex’s volts.” Lena said.

“Do you have locations for those? I know that they were hidden pretty well.” Winn asked her.

“The one that exploded because of Metallo was in one of our buildings. They’re underground. Still, I think you should be able to track them even from here.”

Winn thought about it for a second. “They might be waiting, though. Like, hoping that we’ll stop looking for them after a while.”

“They wouldn’t have taken my sister if they didn’t want us to find them. They want me to find them.” Kara said, her voice full of venom. “They’re probably in the easiest… Have we checked Alex’s apartment?”

Maggie looked angry. “I haven’t been back there since you called me in.”

“I’m going to check it.” Kara said.

“Kara, wait.” Lena urged. “If they’re making this so easy on us, it might be because they found a way to get to you. You can’t go alone.”

“They want me.” Kara said. “I am not going to put anyone in danger. They already have my sister.”

“We’ll be close.” J’onn said.

Kara walked closer to J’onn and whispered to his ear. “Don’t let her leave.”

She flew off to Alex’s apartment, where she found exactly what she was expecting.

Lillian Luthor and her sister, waiting for her.

“Took you long enough.” Lillian said, a smirk on her face.

“Where’s your minion?” Kara asked. She had eyes only for her sister, checking her for internal injuries. Alex looked fine.

“He has other things to take care of.” Lillian explained. “I knew that taking your sister was the right thing to do.”

“Touching my family is the worst thing you could do. You’re not going to get away with this.” Kara spat. “I’m getting her back.”

Lillian’s smile was full of venom.  “You can have her. I don’t care.”

“Is it that easy?”

“It’s that easy.” Lillian said, while cutting the ropes that were tied around Alex’s wrists. Once she was done, she took care of the tape that was covering Alex’s mouth.

“She’s after Lena.” Alex spat.

Kara looked like she had just been stabbed in the chest. She wasn’t expecting Lillian to go after her own daughter. “She’s never going to get her.”

Lillian’s laughter filled the room. “Where do you think Hank is?”

“Lena’s safe.” Kara replied, her voice firm.

“Is she?”

Lillian’s voice felt like a ray of kryptonite on her skin. It felt as if her own soul had been ripped apart and set on fire. A wicked grin appeared on the older woman's face. Lillian’s heartbeat was steady, controlled. She knew what she was talking about. She was confident.

They had Lena.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry, but this is necessary!  
> SuperCorp will rise.  
> (Also, fucking bullshit episode with no Lena in it.)


	6. Best Friend

 “When a Luthor wants something, nobody can stop us.” Lillian said. “We have her, Danvers. She’s my daughter.”

In a blink of an eye, Kara was back in front of Lillian. “She’s better than anything you’ll ever be.”

“Still my daughter.”

“Where is she?”

“If you think that I’m going to tell you where my daughter is, you’re a fool. Lena is a Luthor and she won’t spend any more time with you, alien.”

“Are you kidding me?” Kara was incredulous. “You’ve kidnapped your own daughter because she’s friends with a Kryptonian?”

“Don’t be stupid.” Lillian smiled. “I need her brain. Lena might have taken lots of stupid decisions in her life, you being one of them, but she’s a genius.”

“She is a genius. She really is, that’s why she’s keeping her distance from you. That’s why she knows that you’re evil and that it’s impossible to reason with you.”

“If you were even half as intelligent as she is, you’d know it too. She’s with us, let it go.”

Kara looked at her with fire in her eyes. “You’ve never been this wrong before. Lena is on our side.”

“She’s a Luthor before anything else.”

“She’s Lena before anything else.” Kara replied. “Did you ever stop for a moment and saw your daughter while looking at her? Or was it always like looking at some device that you’d created? Was Lena always a tool?”

“Does it matter now?”

“No, not now. She knows that you’re a terrible person. She knows what you’re capable of. She doesn’t need you, now. It mattered when she was ten and lost in the world, because not even her own mother wanted her.”

Lillian didn’t even flinch at Kara’s words. “Too bad.”

“I’ll find her.” Kara said. “If it’s the last thing I do. You belong in a cell.”

“But I don’t.” Lillian said, as flash of green light invaded the room, making Kara fall down to her knees. In the blink of an eye, Lillian’s minion was there, taking Lillian and leaving again.

“Fucking Luthor.” Alex spat. “Was that kryptonite?”

As Alex held out her hand to help her get up, Kara replied. “No, it didn’t hurt.”

“I’m sorry, Kara.”

“We’ll find her.” Kara firmly said.

“I know we will, doesn’t make me less sorry.”

“I’m just glad that you’re okay.” Kara said, before hugging her sister.

“You always seem to forget about your super-strength.” Alex commented. “I can’t breathe.”

“Sorry.” Kara apologized. “I just love you.”

“I know, little sister.” Alex smiled at her. “Now, bring me back to the DEO, we need to find Lena.”

They went back to the DEO, where Alex was finally able to hug Maggie. Kara walked wandered aimlessly around, trying to think about what evil Cadmus plan might involve Lena.

“Why do you care so much about her?” J’onn asked.

“Because she’s my best friend.”

He smiled. “Supergirl and a Luthor.”

“She’s different.” Kara said. “She’s special, she’s good, she’s kind and has a big heart. She’s selfless, she thinks about the people that are around her whenever taking a decision. She came from a world that deceived her, that treated her like she was nothing and that demolished anything she tried to do. She grew up in a sick environment, where everything that mattered was power and fame. And still, she somehow managed to grow up to be one of the best people in my life. She might be a Luthor, but she’s nothing like her mother.”

“I know. Thankfully, for once, the apple did fall far from the tree.”

“I told you not to let her leave.”

“She didn’t ask.”

“Still.” Kara replied. “You told me to bring her here, because we’d be safer. She left and you didn’t even notice?”

“I can’t force people to stay here against their will.”

“She is in danger, J’onn!”

“She’ll be okay.” He said, keeping his voice down. “We’ll find her, we always do.”

She went and stood on the DEO balcony, then closed her eyes.

Alex saw her after a few minutes, and walked there to meet her. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to feel her.” Kara explained. “I’ll fly around and see what I can do.”

And so she did. She flew off and started wandering around, with her eyes closed. She could feel thousands of heartbeats, but was focused on finding only one.

She eventually found it.

Loud and clear. It sounded warm. Only Lena’s heartbeat could sound warm.

“Found her.” She muttered into her mouthpiece. Winn was easily able to locate her and sent a rescue team where she was headed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are best friends... Am I right? :D  
> Sure, Jan.


	7. Lena Luthor

The place was dark, and reeked of death. She carefully walked inside, only to find that the building was packed with gigantic machines. She saw Lena standing in front of a particular machine, her laptop in hand, checking a bigger computer on her right side.

“Lena…”

Lena looked up and her eyes got bigger the moment they met Kara’s.

She cleared her voice. “I’m working.”

Kara was confused. “What… Your mother kidnapped you.”

“I am working on my own will.” Lena said, sounding more convinced.

“It doesn’t look like you’re working because you want to. I can see your mother’s minion. I have x-ray vision, why do people keep forgetting that I do?”

Lena smiled softly. “He’s here, but I’m working because I want to.”

“I don’t believe you.” Kara replied. It was too suspicious, Lena would never do this. “Where’s your mother?”

“I’m on my mother’s side.” Lena said, making Kara feel like she was about to throw up. “At least she’s aware of her lies and doesn’t pretend to be someone she’s not.”

Kara was speechless. This wasn’t the Lena she was used to. They had done something to her, and she wasn’t willing to leave her there. 

“You can leave now.”

“I won’t leave you here.” Kara said, raising her voice.

Lena snorted. “I don’t want you here.”

“You’re not safe.” Kara urged. “Whether you like me or not, I’m still going to get you out of here.”

“I won’t follow.”

“Lena, what’s wrong with you?”

Lena placed her tablet back on the table that was standing next to her. She turned to face Kara and looked at her with cold eyes. “I’ve come to the realization that, after all, I am a Luthor. I am where I belong.”

Kara kept feeling for Lena’s heartbeat. It was the same as always. Loud, clear, not as steady as it always was.

Warm.

The Lena that was standing in front of her was the same one that had told her she loved her only a few hours prior to that moment.

“Lena, you’re not…”

“Just go.” Lena spat. “I have things to do.”

Kara turned around. “I love you.” She said, sheepishly.

Lena said nothing and Kara decided it was better to just fly away. “She’s with them.” She whispered on her mouthpiece.

“I’m sorry.” Was the only thing she heard from Winn.

She got back to the DEO, and walked straight to her sister, who took her to a more private room.

“I don’t understand, Alex.”

“I can’t give you an explanation, I’m sorry.”

“She was… She was angry, she was so different… But she smiled at me, Alex. It was as if one Lena was smiling at me, and the other one was being a Luthor. It was confusing and… Hurtful.”

“I know, I know.”

“We need to get her back.”

“We can’t, Kara. Not if she doesn’t want to.”

“The person I saw before is not Lena. They must have done something to her. Drugged her, threatened her… I don’t know, I only know that something is up.”

“Maybe it is. Maybe the person you saw before is the real Lena Luthor.”

“Are you telling me that she’s been lying to me for all this time?” Kara asked, incredulous.

“Well, you have.” Alex commented.

“It’s different and you know that.”

“I know, you lied to protect her and because the DEO wouldn’t let you tell her. Maybe she did the same. I am not saying that she doesn’t love you, Kara, I know she does.” Alex explained. “What I am saying is that you are Kara and Supergirl, maybe she is Lena and a Luthor. Only that her other side is evil, while yours is a hero.”

“No, that’s impossible.”

“Is it? Is it really impossible to believe that twenty years in that house have had some kind of effect on her?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is THIS the real Lena Luthor?


	8. Human alien

Kara kept walking back and forth in her apartment. She couldn’t believe that the person she had seen earlier was the real Lena.

Lena wasn’t like that.

Lena was never going to work for her mother.

Lena was never going to betray her for the sake of her mother’s plan.

Kara kept thinking about all the promises, all the times Lena had talked to her about how detached she felt from her family. She remembered looking at her in the eyes and seeing how much pain the Luthors had caused her. She thought about all the times she had wished there was something she could do to make Lena forget her past and live the life she deserved.

She decided that there was something she could do. She could go back and save her. She believed in Lena and knew that something was up, her best friend would never be on Lillian Luthor’s side.

She opened the window and flew back to where she had found Lena earlier that day. As she was flying there, she kept telling herself that no matter what happened, she was going to get Lena out of there.

Nothing else mattered.

She got to the building, where she found Lena where she had left her earlier.

“Why are you back?” Lena asked, her voice uncertain. “I told you that I didn’t want you here.”

“I’m here to take you to safety.”

“I am safe.”

“Why are you lying?” She asked, scanning the room with her x-ray vision. She saw Hank Henshaw behind a wall, but Lillian was nowhere to be found.

“Kara, please.” Lena pleaded, turning around to face her. “Leave.”

Kara shook her head, walking closer to the brunette.

“Please.” Lena’s voice was about to break.

Kara kept walking, slowly, but surely. She knew that something was up.

“You should have listened to her.” Lillian’s voice echoed through the room. “Poor, naïve Lena was trying to protect her alien friend.”

 “You can’t hurt me.”

“Can’t I?” Lillian’s evil laugh felt like cold wind on Kara’s skin.

“You can’t.” Kara replied, sure of what she was saying.

When Lillian pulled out a gun, Kara’s eyes widened. She looked at her, perplexed. Had Lillian forgotten that she was a Kryptonian?

“You see, Supergirl, I’ve been working on this device for a long time. Alongside my main project, that is finally ready thanks to Lena, I was working on this little, fantastic gun.” Lillian said. “I especially like this gun, because it doesn’t have bullets. Do you know what it shoots instead? Red sun rays and kryptonite.”

A beam of green and red light invaded the room and then hit Kara right in the chest, pushing her right onto the wall. She fell to the ground, blacking out.

“Don’t hurt her!” Lena yelled. Soon enough, Lillian’s minion was standing next to her, tying both her hands behind her back. He grabbed her and brought her to a pole and strapped her to it with a second rope. Lena kept trying to kick him and break free, but the man was much stronger than she was.

“If you hurt her, I swear I’m going to kill you.”

“Why do you care so much, Lena?” Her mother asked. “I thought you were on my side. You know that my aim in life is to get rid of aliens. They ruined your brother.”

“And yet, an alien saved me.” Lena replied. “Of course, I know that my life isn’t worth a quarter of Lex’s, but still… I am not on your side. I never was and never will be. I worked for you because you threatened to hurt her.”

“You’re pathetic.” Lillian spat. “You rely too much on her.”

“That’s because I care about my friends.”

Lillian grinned. “Luthors don’t have friends.”

Lena breathed hard. “I am so tired of having my name define me. I am more than just a Luthor. It took me long enough to realize it, but I understand now. I am Lena before I am a Luthor.”

“She’s been an obstacle for too long. It’s time for her to die.”

“I won’t let you touch her.” Lena commented, gritting her teeth.

“How are you going to stop me, please, tell me.” Lillian said. “You’re tied to a pole.”

Lillian looked at Kara, who was lying motionless on the ground. “Look at her. The girl of steel. The powerful Supergirl. Stripped away of all her powers. I could kill her with my bare hands.”

“I won’t help you with your damn plan if you even try to lay a finger on her.”

“You already helped me, Lena.” Lillian replied. “You’re useless to me now.”

Lena thought that her mother’s words should have hurt her. But they didn’t. She realized soon enough that she had spent twenty years of her life getting hurt by Lillian Luthor and her brain and heart got used to it.

When she saw that Kara was slowly regaining consciousness, she felt much better. She felt as if a new light had entered the room, making everything look easier. She felt stronger. “Lena…”

“I’m okay, I’m okay.” She quickly said.

She watched Kara slowly sitting up and realize that the brunette was tied to a pole. Kara felt slower as she walked to where Lena was, and then remembered that she had no powers.  

“Don’t worry.” Kara said. “I’m not leaving you, but you need to be strong.”

She was standing in front of the brunette, superhero pose, always trying to protect her first.

“Would you look at this.” Lillian interrupted. “It almost feels like we’re in a movie. Two devoted friends, trying to survive in a mad world.”

“The world is falling apart because people like you are trying to destroy it.” Kara replied. “But we’re going to stop you.”

“I wonder how.” Lillian laughed. “You’re powerless, Lena is tied to a pole, your friends are never going to find you. I am going to kill you, Supergirl. I can’t wait to see your sister’s face when she finds your lifeless body here. I’m sure she’ll blame Lena. I mean… You, dead on the floor, and a Luthor standing by your corpse.”

“My sister knows better.” Kara said. “She knows that Lena’s not like you.”

Lillian walked closer to Kara, an evil grin on her face. She grabbed her by the arm and Kara was surprised to see how strong the older woman was.

“Don’t you touch her!” Lena hissed.

“You’re going to watch me kill her.” Lillian said, as she dragged Kara away from Lena.

Lena closed her eyes in anger, while trying to untie her arms.

“I’ve been waiting for this moment for such a long time.” Lillian said. “You aliens have destroyed my family. Ruined my son’s life. He was… He was a genius, he would have saved us all. All his potential, gone… And he’s now rotting in prison, because of you. Damn Kryptonians.”

She grabbed her gun. “I wanted to have you suffer. I don’t have time for that. I should have kept your sister, and killed her too. I should have made you watch and then drink your tears of despair. You’re going to get a quick death, you’re lucky today… Supergirl.”

She heard Lena screaming as she raised her gun and pointed it at Kara’s forehead.

“Mother! Stop it!” Lena screamed. “I love her!”

“I’m sure you do. But we’re not meant to have friends, Lena. We’re Luthors. It’ll be better once she’s gone.” Lillian’s voice sounded almost motherly. As if she was trying to convince her young daughter that ice cream before dinner wasn’t a good idea. “You’ll see how better your life will be once she’s gone.”

“No.” Lena persisted. “You know what love is. You love Lex with your whole heart, but I know you loved someone else before that. You used to love dad, with everything you had. That’s how I feel about Kara, mother. I am in love with her. I’ve never loved anyone like I love her. Please, let her live. I’ll do anything. Anything you ask. But, please..”

Kara’s eyes widened as Lena started crying.

Lillian was staring at Lena, speechless.

“You’re in love with an alien.” Lillian said after what felt like an eternity.

Lena simply nodded her head.

“People keep saying that you’ve drifted apart from what they call the Luthor normality. They’re so right it almost hurts. You’re so far away from being a Luthor.”

Lena remained silent as her mother looked at her in disbelief. “I’ve never felt as disappointed as I feel right now.”

She walked back to where Kara was. “You don’t deserve her.” She told her, before slapping her as hard as she could. Once again, Kara was unconscious.

 


	9. Luthors can love

There was a loud crash and then there were people coming down from the ceiling. J’onn was quickly next to Kara, bringing her back to safety. Alex was untying Lena’s wrists from the pole and helping her down. Maggie was behind Lillian’s back, cuffing her and finally taking her where she belonged. It all happened so fast and Kara was still in shock from everything that had happened and everything that had been said. Both Kara and Lena were taken to the DEO to get checked out.

Once she was free to move around, Lena walked to were Kara was lying. She felt sore and her wrists were all scratched because of the ropes. The blonde was still unconscious and Lena decided to grab Kara’s hand to hold. She kept her eyes closed, hoping that Kara would be okay. She felt like it was all her fault. She felt like she was one of the causes why Kara’s life was that dangerous. She had risked losing her, once and for all. And it was all her fault.

When the blonde slowly started to wake up, Lena felt relieved.

“Lena…”

“You’re okay.” Lena said, on the verge of tears. She had always worried about Supergirl, but knowing that she was invincible kind of made everything easier. Now, she knew that Supergirl was actually Kara and she had found out that kryptonite wasn’t the only thing that could weaken her beloved blonde. Her certainty of Supergirl’s invincibility had disappeared in a blink of the eye.

Kara nodded. “Are you?”

“Yes.” Lena replied. “I’m okay. My mother is back in prison, where she belongs.”

Kara closed her eyes and nodded again. “Lena… About what you told your mother… About me… I’m sure you said it to distract her, you knew they’d come to rescue us and you were only trying to buy us time.”

Kara smiled weakly at her, squeezing her hand.

Lena shook her head. “I was not.”

“What do you mean?”

“My mother is evil.” Lena began. “I still think she has some humanity left in her, though. Deep down, she still has her heart. Deep down, she’s still my mother. I was hoping she’d consider letting you live after what I told her. I was hoping she’d feel guilty by hurting someone that I actually deeply, care about.”

Kara pursued her lips. “So, it’s not true. You lied to save me.”

“What?” Lena looked incredulous. “No, no. It was all true. I meant it. Every single word I said was how I feel.”

Kara stared at her, speechless. She felt like the world had both started spinning around and stopped. Everything was so confusing.

“I thought one of us was going to die. I actually thought that my confession would make her kill me instead of killing you. Falling for an alien is probably the less Luthor thing I’ve ever done in my whole life.” She laughed. “I couldn’t... I needed you to know. It’s a feeling that I’ve tried to conceal for way too long and I thought I was going to keep on lying forever, but this… This changed my mind. The idea of losing you crushed me.”

She waited for Kara to say something and felt like she’d just been stabbed when she didn’t. She waited and waited for what felt like an eternity, but nothing came out of Kara’s mouth. She kept looking at her, afraid to let her hand go. Scared that that fragile physical connection was the last string that kept them together. Time felt pointless as she waited for Kara to respond, and her heart felt like it was going to explode.

Kara could feel Lena’s heartbeat getting faster and faster, louder and louder. It didn’t feel like Lena’s usual heartbeat, it was as if something had changed. It didn’t feel warm anymore, it felt colder than usual, less powerful. In that moment, Kara wished she had lost her super-senses.

Feeling Lena’s heartbeat was like a curse.

Lena heard Alex walking in to check on her sister. She walked back to her bed, never taking her eyes off Kara. She felt her knees getting slowly weaker and weaker and she was afraid she might fall to the ground. She felt relieved when she finally managed to sit on her bed.

The blonde looked terrified.

Alex kept talking to her and she either nodded her head or responded with short sentences, single words most of the time.

Lena felt like the world had stopped. She felt like her heart was being crushed by a giant rock. She couldn’t breathe and was trying her best not to cry in front of the Danvers sisters.

After a while, she realized that Alex had been talking to her for a few minutes. “I’m sorry, what?”

“I said that we’re going to bring you back to L-Corp once you feel like it.”

Lena looked behind Alex’s shoulder, and saw that Kara had her eyes closed.

 “I’m ready now.” She said, her voice sounding colder than normally.

Alex looked at her for a second, thinking that it all felt weird. She decided to let it go, and nodded instead. Lena slowly got up and followed Alex, avoiding to look at Kara.

Soon enough, she was back at L-Corp.

Her office felt foreign. The white walls were blinding. Even the water tasted weird. She felt like everything had changed in the few hours she’d been gone.

She sat at her chair, staring at the wall in front of her. Jess came by multiple times to ask her if everything was okay or if she needed anything, but Lena kept brushing her off.

“I’m not seeing anyone today, Jess.” She said.

“Of course, Ms Luthor.” Jess replied. “Shouldn’t you go back home?”

Lena shook her head. “I feel better here.”

“That’s okay, Ms Luthor. Call me if you need anything.”

Lena smiled weakly at her assistant, craving her time alone. Jess left, closing Lena’s office’s door behind her back.

 Hours passed by, feeling like years. Glasses of scotch were downed, feeling like fire at every sip.

She kept telling herself that she wasn’t allowed to cry.

She kept repeating that nothing had happened.

She kept whispering that she did good. She did what she thought was the right thing to do. She had been honest.

She knew there was no taking back and she was going to live with the consequences of her actions.

She needed Kara to know. She was aware of the risks of opening her heart to her best friend, but she had no way of knowing what kind of reaction she was going to get. She was used to things going wrong for her but, deep down, she had hoped that Kara would tell her that she loved her back.

She had taken a risk, knowing what it might bring her.

Of course, she talked because she thought she wasn’t going to get out of there alive. Having survived felt like an inconvenience at that moment.


	10. Heartbeat

It was almost two in the morning of the day after their rescue when Lena heard a familiar sound coming from her balcony.

She expectantly turned around and felt her heart stop when she realized that Kara was standing in front of her.

Usually, Kara would walk to her office, like any other person. She only came to her balcony when she had her super-suit on.

Today, it was different.

Kara was standing there.

She looked exhausted. Nervous. Scared.

Lena waited. She couldn’t bring herself to get up and greet Kara.

Kara closed her eyes for a second and breathed hard. The cold night air filled her lungs, giving her courage.

She slid the door open and walked inside.

“Lena, I’m sorry.” She said.

Lena felt her heart breaking. She had tried not to cry, but Kara’s voice made her breakdown. She felt tears running down her cheeks, but she somehow managed to swallow the sobs.

“It’s okay.” She managed to say. “I told you because I needed you to know, not because I expected you to say it back.”

“Can we talk on the balcony?” Kara asked.

Lena felt confused, by followed her outside. The chilly air hit her as soon as she stepped outside, it felt invigorating. Almost as if it was giving her a newfound strength.

“When you said those words, I felt something I’ve never felt before.” Kara explained. “I was really confused about it. Not only because I wasn’t expecting it, but because I didn’t expect to feel the way I felt when you were talking.”

Lena raised her left eyebrow. “How did you feel? Disappointed like my mother?”

“No.” Kara shook her head. “You don’t have it in you. I don’t think you’ll ever make me feel disappointed.”

Lena smiled. “How did you feel, then?”

“Lighter.” Kara commented. “I felt exactly the way I felt the first time I realized that I could fly. I felt like the first time that I revealed myself as Supergirl. I felt like the first time I defeated a criminal with my own hands. The first time I saved an innocent person.”

Lena’s expression softened and turned into a grin. “It’s good, then. I suppose those were all great moments in your life.”

“The best moments of my life.” Kara said. “They were all moments when I realized that I could make a difference and that I wasn’t just an alien. Moments that changed my life.”

“I see.” Lena nodded. She still didn’t know where Kara was going with these analogies.

“I don’t know if you’re aware, but with enhanced senses, I can feel heartbeats. That’s how I found you. You probably think that there’s nothing special about this, but… There actually is. Because I can only recognize my sister’s heartbeat and… Well, yours.” Kara took a deep breath. “I never thought about it, it felt normal. I realized that I’m always trying to feel your heartbeat, to make sure that you’re okay. To make sure than when you tell me that you’re fine, you actually are. I’m pretty sure I’d recognize it among a thousand different heartbeats.”

Lena felt speechless.  Like if nothing she was going to say would be appropriate. She kept crying, instead.

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t sleep last night and kept thinking about this and I spent the whole day figuring out why I couldn’t tell you all these things when you needed them and…”

“Just shut up.” Lena said. “It feels perfect now.”

Kara smiled sadly. “You’re going to change your mind.”

“No, I’m not.” Lena replied. “Not if it means that you feel the same way.”

“I do.” Kara whispered. “But we can’t…”

“I don’t care.” Lena interrupted her. “Let me have this. Just for tonight. We’ll talk about it tomorrow.”

Kara stared at her as she walked closer.

Everything around them seemed to disappear. The lights, the sounds, everything. The sounds got smaller, the lights got duller, the voices got fainter. It felt as if the world had stopped long enough for Kara and Lena to stop being a Super and a Luthor.

Lena stopped walking when there were only a couple of inches between the two of them. The smile on her face was the brightest Kara had ever seen, it was almost blinding.

“How’s my heartbeat now?” Lena asked, tilting her head to one side.

“I…” Kara hesitated. “Mine is so strong I find it hard to hear yours.”

Lena smiled then, and Kara couldn’t help herself. She closed the few inches that were between them and grabbed Lena’s face with both hands. Soon enough, their lips were touching and Kara finally realised what flying actually felt like.

For once, it was Lena who got to feel Kara’s heartbeat. She had one hand on Kara’s cheek and the other one on her chest, making it possible for her to get to know Kara’s heartbeat. It was loud, rhythmic, faster than she’d expected it to be. She felt like Kara’s and hers were becoming one, steady, unique heartbeat.

She knew that they belonged together.

"I can't offer you much." Kara whispered. "But you get my love."

 

 

 

 


End file.
